ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Cherical McSnake
Cherical McSnake was the sidekick of Charity Hirz and the monitor of Camp Fun and Games. From the beginning, Cherical was rebellious. As a toddler he was very naughty and mischievous, and although he eventually became more mature as school progressed he still maintained his hobby of hacking into police files. Upon hacking into NoHead files, however, Mr. Stupid NoHead enlisted a mercenary named Doctor Ratiguise to destroy him. However, as Ratiguise found him, so did Charity Hirz, and the latter killed Ratiguise. As a result, Cherical pledged a life debt to her, and Charity agreed. Afterwards, he was disturbed when Charity would not tell him her true motives. The two got off on a rocky start, but after they began constructing Camp Fun and Games their relationship became much better. During Cherical McSnake's time as Charity’s servant, Cherical adopted the alias of Cherical McGregor. After Charity told him of her true motives, which were noble, he came to forgive her and even become emotionally attached to her. In 2012, they opened the camp to the public. While Charity hung out in her office, relaxing and filling out the Grand Plan, Cherical taught the kids and led the activities. In 2013, Cherical McSnake stood by while Ramona Meyer paid Charity Hirz a visit, later bringing her home. Roughly a year later, Charity promised Cherical would become her sidekick when she became a superhero. Like Charity, Cherical too took a specific interest in Annie McCallin, who attended in 2015, though he came to like Savannah van Dukas just as much. On the last day of camp, Cherical captured the students at their camp and brought them to the t and i Factory. Over the next few days, Cherical monitored the kids; meanwhile, Charity did the finishing touches to the operation. In a tragic turn of events, he accidentally killed Charity during the Battle of the t and i Factory. Cherical was depressed by this, which also cancelled his life debt to her. After the battle ended, Cherical showed Annie and Savannah a hologram retelling his and Charity’s lives as moving images. He then asked them if they would finish what Charity started, to which the girls obliged. Afterwards, they took the prisoners back to their homes, and Cherical departed to find work elsewhere. Eventually, he succeeded, keeping in touch with Conrad in the mix. After Cherical McSnake died, he was given a funeral which Annie attended. Biography Early life Cherical McSnake was born in 1982. From the beginning, he was always something of a rebel. As a toddler he was very naughty and mischievous, and although he eventually became more mature as school progressed he still maintained his hobby of hacking into police files. After a fellow student taunted Cherical at school, he took revenge on him by going to his house with a lit torch and threatening the boy's entire family, though he did not intend to follow through and burn the house down. However, he accidentally dropped the torch, setting fire to the house. The angry homeowners, who barely escaped, tried to have him arrested, but failed to do so, and Cherical escaped the scene. Charity Hirz's plan Meeting Charity Hirz Upon hacking into NoHead files, however, Mr. Stupid NoHead enlisted a mercenary named Doctor Ratiguise to destroy him. Ratiguise accepted the task and set out to find him. However, he was saved by Charity Hirz, a girl he stumbled upon while trying to escape, who seemed insistent to meet him. When Doctor Ratiguise came around the corner and attempted to shoot Cherical, Charity intervened and blocked the ammo and killed Ratiguise. As a result, Cherical pledged a life debt to her. Charity agreed to this. Revelation After Cherical McSnake became Charity Hirz's servant, he was disturbed when Charity would not tell him her true motives. This was coupled with his annoyance that he felt she was "a stick in the mud". However, she finally approached him and told him that she was going to become a superhero, after reluctantly using whatever kids attending C2 Camp to help her achieve this. Duel with Mykew Hadeline Soon after, they encountered Mykew Hadeline. Charity and Cherical began to fight her, who proved easily able to hold off both of them. Finally, Charity retreated, only to be held at bladepoint by two guards. Hadeline told Cherical she would never survive the guards, and Cherical angrily deserted her in order to rescue Charity. He dispatched both guards and they went home. When they arrived, Charity offered to make Cherical her sidekick, and he said it would be an honor. Charity’s powers began to drain after that, causing a huge setback in her goals. Possession A year later, Cherical McSnake had to go on an errand, and he left Charity with his prized weapon while he was gone. When Cherical returned two hours later, he was surprised to see that Charity had made any needed repairs to it herself, and the weapon was in perfect condition. Cherical said that he hadn't doubted her for a moment, which Charity was touched by. In the aftermath of a skirmish Cherical was involved in, he felt a rush of pride and boasted to the eyewitnesses of the battle that she was his mistress. Charity then told him that his actions often put others at risk, words Cherical took to heart. In time, Cherical developed an emotional connection to Charity, and there is evidence that Charity returned this affection. At one point, when he praised her, her face flushed and her eyes welled up with tears. Charity clearly underestimated Cherical’s capacity for love, and years later was very surprised to learn that Cherical still maintained his devotion. In the winter of the same year, Cherical realized that to save Charity's life in the form of torturing a local. He was willing to do it with the sole intention of saving her by doing so. Camp Fun and Games Opening summer camp During Cherical McSnake's time as Charity’s servant, Cherical adopted the alias of Cherical McGregor so no one could track him. Several years after Doctor Ratiguise’s death, Charity Hirz told Cherical that they would have to build a summer camp in order to complete the Grand Plan. Cherical obliged and helped her build an outdoor camp by the nearest lake. They both agreed to call it C2 Camp. In 2012, they opened the camp to the public. While Charity hung out in her office, relaxing and filling out the Grand Plan, Cherical taught the kids and led the activities. In April 2013, two months before C2 Camp opened that year, Charity became very sick. Fortunately, she managed to contact Cherical, and he was able to contain the illness. However, Cherical told Charity that the sickness would get stronger and stronger if they didn’t clean out Charity’s bedroom. Both of them worked together to clean it after Charity recovered. Ramona Meyer's visit Four months later, Cherical McSnake stood by while Ramona Meyer paid Charity Hirz a visit. He had described them as being "impossibly beautiful" together. Finally, Cherical left with Meyer, in order to escort her home. However, the two had a run-in with bandits first, who interrogated them. Cherical claimed to be homeless and that Ramona was traveling empty handed, and then they took an opportunity to escape. Thanks to that, and their ship getting wrecked by a storm, the trip took two weeks. However, Cherical finally finished the fighter and Cherical saw Ramona off. When he returned to C2 Camp, he greeted Hirz informally, not realizing that she was infuriated with him. This infuriated her to the extent of hitting him in the head with the book she was reading, though McSnake explained the truth to her. Reopening camp Roughly a year later, Shelby began attending camp and became close friends with Cherical, who was sad to see her leave. The final session Like Charity, Cherical too took a specific interest in Annie McCallin, who attended only in 2015, though he ultimately came to like Savannah van Dukas just as much. Nearing the end of C2 Camp, Cherical also held a great degree of trust in her, being one of the few people to strongly believe that Charity was serving a good cause (albeit being the only one she told her plans to). Big Castle Park On the last day, of camp, they went to Big Castle Park for their end-of-year field trip. During the trip, Cherical accompanied Charity Hirz. When they entered the waterpark, Charity asked Cherical which slide he wanted to try first. After looking around, Cherical pointed to a steep slide leading into the deep end with a steep drop. Charity and Cherical both climbed there, where Cherical quickly went down the slide. Charity sat down on the top of the slide and took a deep breath. Somewhat intimidated, she did not let go of the handle. At this moment, Conrad, who was now a lifeguard, came rushing over and patted Charity’s back, asking if she was okay. Charity, who did not recognize Conrad at first, said she was fine, and that the slide just seemed "a bit scary." Conrad assured Charity it was fun and offered to go down with her, promising to help them get to shore and hold on to her to boot. Charity agreed and they went down hand-in-hand. When they reached the shore, Charity suddenly realized he was indeed Conrad. Overjoyed, Charity hugged him. Cherical was very confused, though he determined they must certainly know each other. Charity then introduced Conrad, explaining about Cherical's life debt. Conrad also said he liked Cherical's name. He patted Charity's back and then left back to his post. While Charity lay in the water and later the floor, Cherical continued onto a few more slides in the waterpark. Finally, Cherical decided that he'd had enough and he came back over to where she lay. They left afterwards, and Conrad shouted goodbye. After returning to the bathroom and changing into his normal clothes, Cherical set off to find the kids hanging around Big Castle Park on Charity's orders. However, Annie and Savannah proved harder to capture, as they had smuggled ray guns. Savannah hit Annie with a beam accidentally, and bending over to make sure she was OK, they stopped running, giving Cherical time to capture them. Upon arriving, Charity told him to take her and the children to the t and i Factory, and Cherical obliged. The t and i Factory Upon arriving at the factory, Cherical unloaded the prisoners and forced them into their cells. Over the next few days, Cherical monitored the kids; meanwhile, Charity did the finishing touches to the operation. At one point, Cherical learned that Charity meant to interrogate George Thames, and offered to go with her. However, Charity refused to let him come with. Two days before Charity’s reveal a trial took place that resulted in a fateful battle. This trial also marked Annie and Savannah as clear enemies. In the ensuing fight, Cherical took on the bulk of the prisoners himself. Realizing he was outnumbered, he conjured a dark fire using the lightning cuffs to kill the prisoners, but quickly lost this ambition. However, he did not know how to stop it. He was disarmed by the prisoners and zapped by another. When Cherical’s cursed fire got out of control, he was saved by Savannah, who put out the fire using built-in sprinklers. However, she did not do this in time to prevent Charity’s death; Charity was engulfed by the flames and killed. Cherical was depressed at Charity’s death, which also cancelled his life debt to her. After the battle ended, Cherical showed Annie and Savannah a hologram retelling his and Charity’s lives as moving images. He then asked them if they would finish what Charity started, to which the girls obliged. Afterwards, they took the prisoners back to their homes, and Cherical removed the memory haze on their parents. Upon dropping off Annie and Savannah, Cherical gave Annie a medallion she could use to summon Charity's ghost. After saying goodbye, Cherical departed to find work elsewhere. Beginning a new life Savannah ensured that Cherical's heroism was known, which inadvertently proved to the police that he was innocent. Cherical was eventually cleared of any crimes. He finally found a job, though it is unknown how or where it happened. During this time, he kept in touch with Conrad, who was now a police officer and who, like Cherical, felt miserable regarding Charity's death. Death In 2071, when he was at least eighty one years old, Cherical McSnake died of old age. He was given a funeral the next day, and Annie McRae, who had become a crime-fighter, gladly attended it. Physical description Cherical McSnake was muscular, manly, and always wore a cowboy hat. He had thin black hair, yellow eyes, and a strong jaw. He wore a black shirt with a large lightning bolt, and was almost always seen wearing a vest of tools over it. It is also noted that he had no eyelashes. Physically, he stood out quite in contrast to the tender, feminine Charity Hirz. Personality and traits Cherical McSnake was a very serious and gruff man, but he was also devoted and hard-working. He has shown, more than once, to be selfless and caring. He always did his work to perfection and followed orders to the letter, having a very serious attitude as he worked. He also believed in several superstitions. Additionally, Cherical was loving and open-minded, traits shared by Charity Hirz, his mistress. His devotion and service to Charity, whom he had pledged a life-debt to, seemed to be irrevocable. Even Charity was surprised that Cherical still loved her in 2014. Cherical used to be naughtier and more mischievous as a child, even burning down a house and hacking into NoHead files; both wrongdoings were an accident. However, Cherical finally matured from this rebellious stage. Relationships Charity Hirz , Cherical McSnake's mistress and close friend.]] Although he adored her at first for both her appearance and personality, Cherical McSnake initially had a shaky relationship with his mistress, Charity Hirz. Although he expressed annoyance at some of her preferences and didn’t know her true plans, he did open himself up after she told him of her intentions, going so far as to spare Hadeline and torture a local with the sole intention of saving her by doing so. Cherical’s care for his mistress went beyond the battlefield into his affection toward her. There is also much evidence to support that Cherical’s attachment of Charity was as great as his attachment to his parents. In the aftermath of a skirmish he was involved in, he felt a rush of pride and boasted that she was his mistress. That pride was evident in his trust in her to watch his prized weapon while he was running an errand. Though Cherical was usually reckless and did not think about the consequences of his actions, Charity’s presence seemed to soften these tendencies. He even took her words to heart when she told him that his actions often put others at risk. Nearing the end of C2 Camp, Cherical also held a great degree of trust in her, being one of the few people to strongly believe that Charity was serving a good cause (albeit being the only one she told her plans to). However, in the wake of the mission to find the lightning cuffs, he also realized that he could not help her directly as it would have made her seem even more guilty than she was already suspected to be. Annie McCallin , a good friend.]] Like Charity Hirz, Cherical had care and steadfast championing of Annie McCallin. Throughout C2 Camp, Cherical provided her with protection and guidance. After Savannah was attacked by Charity's remote, there was some friction between the two. However, Annie had forgiven him by the following day, despite the action Charity took. They forged a strong student-teacher bond, comparable to that between two close family members, in spite of the decades of age difference. Annie felt comfortable enough around the impressive, intimidating figure of Cherical to shout at him in frustration and admit to her fears, but she only trusted Savannah Van Dukas and Charity with her life. Cherical in turn considered Annie to be quite talented, but unlike Charity he attempted to be discrete about giving her any special treatment. It was with great reluctance he agreed to help burn her at the stake. He also had great faith in Annie as shown when the robots were loose and he did not stop Annie from taking his sword to do the right thing. After the war, Annie ensured that Cherical got some credit for his actual motives and what he had done to accomplish them. Savannah van Dukas , Cherical's favorite student besides Shelby.]] During Camp Fun and Games, Savannah van Dukas’ relationship with Cherical was nothing short of uncertainty and fear. When Savannah first saw Cherical at camp, she got the initial feeling that Cherical disliked her; only after her second day did Savannah learn he viewed her as a threat. They were able to make up, and generally retained a more fruitful relationship. She even let Cherical carry her twice. After being enslaved, Savannah couldn’t have loathed Cherical more. She even insulted him after he took her to the Fire Room. Despite her her hatred of her taskmaster, she still felt sorry for him when he saw Charity die and seemed to be depressed. After the fight, Cherical revealed several photos and holograms that contained not only the truth about his and Charity’s motives and unwavering allegiance to the greater good, but also relayed a crucial message from Charity. Besides Charity Hirz and Annie McCallin, Savannah considered Cherical to be the bravest person she knew. Savannah ensured that Cherical’s true past was known, which inadvertently proved Cherical innocent to the police. Ironically, the two shared many similarities that neither of them were aware of. Both were formerly outcasts. Both went to the same middle school. Both of their parents were neglectful. Both Cherical and Savannah’s childhoods involved Charity (Cherical met her when she was 16, while Savannah knew her at camp). Both wore odd clothes. In addition, the two grew up virtually friendless in elementary school. At C2 Camp, both were disliked, but could warm up to Annie and Freddy. Furthermore, both had at least one near-death experience in the t and i factory: Charity nearly blasted Savannah to shreds, while Cherical nearly fell in the fire he had cast earlier. However, both Savannah and Cherical had at least one silver gleaming: both of them knew how to duel and were exceptionally good at it, despite having very little training. Freddy During Camp Fun and Games, Freddy's relationship with Cherical was nothing short of neutrality. He credited McSnake as a nice person, though he also believed him to be impatient and scary. After being enslaved, presumably for life, Freddy loathed Cherical just as much as Charity, creating a resistance against him when he tried to kill Annie and Savannah. Freddy learned of Cherical's true intentions, though it is unknown how he reacted to them. Shelby At Camp Fun and Games, Shelby was Cherical's favorite student in 2014. When she realized this, she was amazed. Behind the scenes In the original draft for Annie and the Blue-Eared Kid, Cherical McSnake was the complete opposite of who he is now. Where he was planned to be the primary antagonist, he is really an anti-hero. Where he was sociopathic and believed the rules to be below him, he really is kind-hearted and calm, and will do anything Charity tells him to. Where he did not care about anyone, he really cares for anyone who shows him kindness, which could explain why he loved Charity and constantly showed her much platonic affection. References Category:Fobbles Category:Characters Category:Heroes who aren't revealed to be good at first Category:Adults Category:Annie and the Blue-Eared Kid characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:6 foot characters Category:Henchmen Category:1980s births Category:2070s deaths Category:Males Category:D.I.T. characters Category:Singing characters